<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Red Lights by littlevenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988419">Under The Red Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevenus/pseuds/littlevenus'>littlevenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, F/F, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevenus/pseuds/littlevenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>because you make everything alright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Red Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lyrics: thundercat - funny thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is <em>so</em> not her scene.</p>
<p>"Hyunnie! Dance with me, babes!" Sooyoung's a little tipsy—maybe even drunk. She's got that flirty look in her eyes she gets when liquids give her courage. Joohyun wouldn't be surprised if the taller girl tried kissing her by the end of the night.</p>
<p>It's happened way too many times to be strange at this point.</p>
<p>"I'm good. Go dance with Seungwan, she's been ogling you all night from the bar." Sooyoung's barely listening, all but giving her a lap dance in the booth. It doesn't help that she's so soft spoken and the music is booming in her ears.</p>
<p>"Seungwan? <em>God</em>, she's so hot." The younger girl twirls in the little space that they have in this booth, drink sloshing in her glass.</p>
<p>"I said you should go dance with her." This time Joohyun raises her voice a little, annoyed with all the noise around her. Sooyoung's face lights up.</p>
<p>"You think so? She's <em>way</em> out of my league, man." She continues to sway, looking over her shoulder in what Joohyun thinks is a ploy to peak at the person in question.</p>
<p>"Have you seen yourself?" And it's not even a question. The girl's a beauty, anyone would be lucky to dance with her. "Go dance with her." She kicks a leg out in front of her, nudging at Sooyoung's. "<em>Go!</em>" And the girl giggles, looking giddy and a bit glossy eyed.</p>
<p>"Wish me luck!"</p>
<p>"You don't need luck when your ass looks like that in that dress." And Sooyoung nearly spits her drink out from laughing before she walks away, shouting: "Perv!" over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Joohyun finds her laughing to herself as the girl goes—except now she's alone. Alone in a club she let her best friend drag her to on a Friday night. She'd rather be in bed as cliche as it sounds. In her bed, in her favorite pajamas, a cup of tea, and maybe a little background music.</p>
<p>God, she's a loser.</p>
<p>She's been scrolling through her phone for the past thirty minutes when she could be socializing, dancing, maybe even getting a drink to make the rest of the night bearable. It's just not her scene. She doesn't even know what her scene is.</p>
<p>She takes to looking around the place, probably looking lost and out of place to onlookers. The club definitely has the mood set. The lights are dim and saturated, red and mischievous looking. It kinda sends a little thrill down her spine. Especially seeing all the bodies swaying together, intertwined in something sensual. Across the room she can see Sooyoung leading Seungwan to the dance floor, coy smile on her lips.</p>
<p>At least one of them is getting some action.</p>
<p>An upbeat song come on and the energy on the floor changes immediately. It's like everyone's moving in sync, dancing with ease and skill. It looks fun, and for some reason she's itching to join, even if she has to dance alone.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'Do you mind if I wild out a little?'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>She thinks it's the smiles on their faces, the way they look carefree—so very free.</p>
<p>It's all liquid courage anyway—maybe she should get a drink herself. Loosen up a bit and have fun on the dance floor like everyone else. It's so evident that she wants to.</p>
<p>She's asks the bartender for something "fun" and comes face to face with something pink and strong in a shot glass. It does nothing but tickle her throat and make her stomach warm, so she asks for seconds.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'Cause I'm a little drunk.'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe she's a lightweight, but by her third shot, she's feeling a little buzzed. It's a nice feeling, not too much, but enough to make her feel at ease--less self conscious. She feels relaxed. <em>Too</em> relaxed. The dance floor looks even more enticing, bodies jumping and grooving. She's bobbing her head along to the beat, unconscious smile on her face as she observes them being so liberated.</p>
<p>That's when she sees her. She's like a shining star under the red lights, somehow soaking up all the light in the room and appearing the brightest out of everyone out there. Maybe it's because the girl is in her own world, so lost in the music and the atmosphere, it's like she's the only one dancing.</p>
<p>Joohyun can only see <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'And I wanna come party with you, a little.'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Her feet are moving on their own—she'll blame it on the alcohol humming underneath her skin, making her hot and bothered and curious.</p>
<p>The star of the show could care less, hips moving like she was born to dance. Her eyes are closed as she moves, arms above her thrown back head. The shadows from the light saunter across her face, highlighting every single one of her features. She's beautiful.</p>
<p>She's beautiful and she's staring at her.</p>
<p>"Hey." Joohyun's breathless for some reason, as if she's the one that had been dancing her life away.</p>
<p>"Hey." The beauty smiles, it's like the roof opens up and a light from the heavens is cast down upon her. She doesn't stop dancing, but her movements are slower, she's focusing on Joohyun instead. She doesn't miss the way the dancer's eyes scan her from head to toe.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>'Can I look into your eyes?'</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"D-do you wanna dance with me?" It's embarrassing, the way she stumbles over her words. This girl—this stranger, probably think she's a weirdo.</p>
<p>"Yes." It's so simple for some reason. The girl wraps her arms around her neck and next thing she knows they're moving. It's awkward at first, the way they get familiar with one another, with the rhythm. But there's a hand moving down to her waist and she's being guided without a complaint. She feels compliant under the strangers touch, somehow finding it comfortable and familiar.</p>
<p>"I'm Seulgi by the way." She's leaning forward to whisper into her ear and the sensation sends chills down her spine.</p>
<p>"Joohyun." She replies weakly, faltering when Seulgi meets her eyes with a fiery glint.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'I can tell that you're high too.'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>"Dance with me, Joohyun." The arms are back around her neck and they're face to face now. It's intimidating and thrilling and <em>sexy</em>. Seulgi's eyes dance with a fire she can't explain. The red glow almost makes her look sinister but it's intriguing. Joohyun can't find it in herself to look away, and seeing from how intently the other girl is staring, neither can Seulgi. She moves her body against hers, dancing with the same fervor from before she was interrupted. She moves like a vixen, body moving so in sync with the music they become one sole vessel.</p>
<p>Joohyun keeps up well, knowing her way around rhythm. She's resting her hands on Seulgi's bare hips, fingers ghosting over the soft skin.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>'It's okay baby, 'cause I just wanna party with you.'</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>They get lost somewhere in eachother eyes. Nothing else exists except them and the music. The floor is theirs and no one else's.</p>
<p>"You're pretty good." Seulgi giggles into her ear and the brush of her words makes her skin prickle.</p>
<p>"I could say the same for you." Joohyun smirks back, loving the way a smile lights up on her face.</p>
<p>They stay like that for awhile, just swaying and smiling like a pair of idiots. They couldn't get any closer than this. Almost nose to nose, eyelash to eyelash.</p>
<p>The beat picks up and suddenly Joohyun's back is pressed to Seulgi's front.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>'Cause when we hit the peak, baby.'</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Seulgi's hands are firm on her hips, gripping them like they're keeping her grounded. Joohyun could melt in this very moment—fall into putty right into her hands. They're grinding together, moving to the pace of the music like it's worth their lives. She can feel Seulgi's chin hit the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>"You're gorgeous." Seulgi's lips graze the shell of her ear when she says this. Joohyun thinks she might overheat. The hand on her hip tickles the open skin at her navel. Her touch is so soft, but it's driving her insane.</p>
<p>She brings her arms up to cup the back of Seulgi's head, bringing her head down so that her ear is close to her mouth. "You're not too bad yourself." And the laugh that spills from Seulgi's mouth is heavenly.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>'I just wanna party with you.'</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>She turns around to face Seulgi again, yearning to look at her, see the way her face brightens when she laughs. It's something magical, the way the move in sync with eachother, how close they are, pressed together like glue. The way Seulgi looks at her with that look in her eyes, her fingers dancing lower and lower down her back. Only they exist in this moment. There's nobody else but them. Joohyun and Seulgi, Seulgi and Joohyun.</p>
<p>"Can I—" Seulgi's eyes flicker down to her lips and her heart leaps out her chest.</p>
<p>"God, yes." She sounds so desperate, but Seulgi's eager to move in, crash her lips into hers. It's like something bursts from inside of her.</p>
<p>Seulgi kisses her the way she dances, passionately, fiercely, so carefree and beautiful.</p>
<p>She can't even hear the music anymore. Just feel. Feel Seulgi against her, the race of her heart inside her chest, and her soft lips on hers.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>'All night.'</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>It's just the two of them in the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for your love on 'Butterfly Jar' i appreciate it so much. hope you enjoyed this little one shot :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>